Meine Liebe ist wie das Meer
by xXxJessiexXx
Summary: OneShot. Meine Version der Geschichte, wie sich Haruka und Michiru kennen und lieben gelernt haben.


**Disclaimer**:

Sailor Moon und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören der wundervollen Naoko Takeuchi und nicht mir.. _sobs hysterically_ Mir gehört gar nix, außer der Idee für diese Geschichte.. und eine Menge gebrauchter Taschentücher.. _sighs_

Die Geschichte spielt nach der R-Staffel, nachdem Hotaru von Mistress 9 befreit wurde, aber eine Zeitlang keine Ahnung von ihrer Identität als Sailor Saturn hat (vgl. auch im Manga Band 14).

Weitere erläuternde Erklärungen finden sich am Ende der Geschichte. Und nun, viel Spaß mit:

* * *

**Meine Liebe ist wie das Meer...**

Leise ertönten die sanften Klänge einer Violine und füllten das gesamte Haus mit einer besonderen Atmosphäre. Tenou Haruka beobachtete mit liebevollem Blick die aquamarin-haarfarbene Schönheit, die gedankenversunken im Raum umherglitt und dabei diesem unscheinbaren Instrument solch wundervollen Töne entlockte.

Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und gleichzeitig auch unglaublich stark. Haruka wusste, dass sie für diese Person alles tun würde. Ja, sie würde sogar bereitwillig und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ihr Leben für sie geben. Und – Haruka war sich bewusst, dass sie diesen Gedanken nie öffentlich aussprechen durfte, um sich nicht den Zorn ihres Prinzen und mindestens vier ihrer Mit-Senshi zuzuziehen – sollte sie je wählen müssen zwischen ihrer Prinzessin und ihrer Geliebten... Sie wusste, wie ihre Entscheidung ausfallen würde...

Michiru... Kaiou Michiru... Dieser Name verursachte bei ihr eine Gänsehaut und Haruka lächelte. Niemand würde je verstehen können, was genau Michiru für sie bedeutete. Außer Michiru und ihr. Vielfach wurden ihnen abwertende Blicke zugeworfen, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit als Paar auftraten. Bei dem Gedanken daran ballten sich ihre Fäuste automatisch zu Fäusten. Haruka war es egal, was die anderen über sie dachten. Aber dass sie Michiru mit ihren abfälligen und beleidigenden Bemerkungen verletzten... Sie riss sich zusammen, da sie wusste, wie sehr ihre Geliebte es verabscheute, wenn sie sich auf ein solches Niveau herabbegab und versuchte, die Dinge mit Gewalt zu lösen.

„An was denkst du, Haruka?"

Die Stimme riss Haruka aus ihren Gedanken. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in das sanfte Gesicht ihrer Partnerin. Sie lächelte. „An dich."

Ein Lächeln erhellte Michirus Gesicht. „Deine Komplimente werden dich nicht weit bringen..." Sie zwinkerte, als Haruka schmollte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Augenblicklich umschlangen zwei starke Arme sie und pressten sie an ihr Gegenüber. „Ich liebe dich.", murmelte Haruka sanft, während sie ihrer Partnerin über den Rücken strich. Michiru schnurrte leise und presste sich noch enger an die Blonde. „Ich dich auch, Ruka."

„Michiru-Mama! Haruka-Papa! Wir sind wieder dahaaaaa!"

Seufzend lösten sich die beiden Frauen voneinander, als sie die Stimme ihrer Ziehtochter hörten. „Hotaru, zieh' deine Schuhe aus, sonst wird noch der ganze Teppich dreckig." Meioh Setsunas Stimme hallte im Flur wieder.

Hand in Hand gingen die beiden Frauen zur Tür, um die Neuankömmlinge zu besuchen. „Hallo Hotaru.", lächelte Michiru das kleine Mädchen an. „Hallo Sets.", begrüßte auch Haruka die zwei. Hotaru warf sich in die Arme der Blonden. „Haruka-Papa!" Grinsend hob Haruka sie hoch und setzte sie auf ihre Schultern. „Na, Hota-chan, wie hat dir das Picknick mit Chibi-Usa und den anderen gefallen?"

Während Hotaru aufgeregt von dem Picknick im Park erzählte, schaute Michiru Setsuna kritisch an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt zur Zeit keine negativen Energien." Michiru war erleichtert. So gerne sie auch eine Senshi war, in Zeiten wie diesen wünschte sie sich nur, dass der Frieden so lange wie möglich anhalten würde.

* * *

„Erzähl' mir eine Geschichte Bitte, Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru schaute die Wind-Senshi mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Michiru musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie die Szene beobachtete. Es war deutlich, dass Hotaru viel Zeit mit Chibi-Usa und Usagi verbrachte, die diesen Gesichtsausdruck (Schmollmund und große Augen, in denen schon leichte Tränen schimmerten) nahezu perfekt beherrschten und damit Mamoru regelmäßig an den Rand des Wahnsinns (und des finanziellen Ruins) brachten. Und ebenso, wie Haruka ihrer Serenity-Hime nur selten widerstehen konnte, so konnte sie auch ihrer Ziehtochter nichts abschlagen. 

„Was willst du denn für eine Geschichte hören, Hota-chan? Soll ich dir von Drachen und mutigen Helden erzählen? Oder..." Hotaru unterbrach sie. „Nein. Ich möchte wissen, wie du und Michiru-Mama euch kennen gelernt habt." Haruka hustete verlegen und blickte zur Seite. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Sie kratzte sich am Kopf und schaute hilfesuchend zu der aquamarin-haarfarbenen Frau hinüber, die grinsend im Türrahmen stand. „Ja, Haruka, erzähl' doch mal, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben." Michiru ging zum Bett hinüber und zog Hotaru auf ihren Schoß. Beide blickten die Blonde erwartungsvoll an, während diese wütend etwas vor sich hingrummelte, das wie „Verräter" klang.

„Also gut...", seufzte Haruka nach einer Weile und begann mit der Geschichte:

* * *

« Vor langer langer Zeit, als Magie ganz normal war, gab es nicht nur Leben auf der Erde, sondern auch auf dem Mond und den anderen Planeten. Zur Zeit des 'Silver Millenniums' wurden die Planeten von gütigen Herrschern und schönen Königinnen regiert. 

Auf dem Mond lebte eine Prinzessin mit dem Namen Serenity. Sie war so lieblich und anmutig, dass jeder sie liebte. Die Prinzessin hatte langes, silbernes Haar und Augen so blau wie das Meer. Sie hatte für alle Sorgen ein offenes Ohr und jedermann konnte mit seinen Problemen zu ihr kommen, denn sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob die Menschen arm waren oder reich, sie liebte sie alle gleichermaßen. Doch es gab auch böse Menschen, die die Prinzessin hassten, weil sie so beliebt war. Aus diesem Grund wurden die acht Prinzessinnen der Planeten Merkur, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptun, Saturn und Pluto trainiert, die Mondprinzessin zu beschützen. Die Sailor Senshi, wie die Aufpasser genannt wurden, waren in der ganzen Galaxis gefürchtet, denn sie waren stark und besaßen magische Kräfte, mit denen sie das Böse besiegen konnten.

Die Senshi hatten sich vorher noch nie gesehen und trafen auf dem Mond zum ersten Mal aufeinander. Die sogenannten 'Inner Senshi', die Prinzessinnen der Planeten Merkur, Mars, Jupiter und Venus, waren die persönlichen Beschützer von Prinzessin Serenity, denn sie waren in dem gleichen Alter wie sie. Die fünf wurden schnell Freunde und heckten viele Streiche aus, die ihre Mütter an den Rand der Verzweifelung trieben. Die übrigen Senshi der Planeten Uranus, Neptun, Saturn und Pluto waren nur indirekt für Serenitys Schutz zuständig. Sie sollten das Mondreich vor möglichen Angreifern schützen, denn sie hatten stärkere Kräfte als die Inneren Senshi. Man nannte sie auch die 'Outer Senshi', da sie von außerhalb über die Bewohner des Mondes wachten. Sailor Pluto bewachte die Zeitpforte und passte auf, dass der Strom der Zeit nicht gestört und so die Zukunft nicht verändert wurde. Sailor Saturn war die Jüngste der Senshi, aber nicht minder mächtig. Sie wurde auch die Senshi der Zerstörung und der Wiedergeburt, die Kriegerin der Stille genannt, denn sie konnte mit einem einzigen Schlag ihrer Sense alles Leben vernichten. Sailor Uranus war die Kriegerin des Windes und Sailor Neptun beherrschte das Meer und das Leben darin.

Diese beiden Senshi verband eine ganz besondere Beziehung. Sie waren Seelenverwandte, Partner nicht nur im Kampf gegen das Böse. Zum ersten Mal getroffen haben sich die beiden Kriegerinnen im Mondpalast, als sie nicht ihre Uniformen trugen.

* * *

„Ouch!" Eine junge Frau mit langen, nahezu türkisfarbenen Haaren rieb sich die Stirn. Ihr Gegenüber trug einen legeren Smoking, hatte kurze blonde Haare und stahlblaue Augen, die die junge Frau von oben bis unten musterten. Die Blicke wanderten von ihren schlanken Fesseln über die endlos erscheinenden Beine, die nur von dem dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides verdeckt wurden, hinauf zu ihrem Oberkörper und schließlich ihrem Gesicht. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln zeichnete sich dort ab und die junge Frau blickte verärgert drein. „Und, sind Sie fertig mit Anstarren? Fein!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, ohne die ausgestreckte Hand des blonden Mannes zu beachten. Dieser starrte ihrer verschwindenden Silhouette bewundernd hinterher. 

„Was für eine Frau..."

* * *

Am Abend desselben Tages wurde ein Bankett zu Ehren der neueingetroffenen Prinzessinnen Mars und Venus abgehalten, wenngleich diese aufgrund ihres jungen Alters nur kurz daran teilnehmen durften. Stattdessen wurden sie in die Gemächer von Prinzessin Serenity geführt, aus denen schon kurze Zeit später lautes Gelächter zu hören war. 

„My Lady? Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Überrascht blickte die junge Frau auf. Ihr gegenüber stand der unverschämte Mann vom Vormittag. Er überreichte ihr eine Rose und sie konnte in seinen Augen die Aufrichtigkeit lesen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln nickte sie und ergriff seine Hand. Der Blonde führte sie zur Tanzfläche und schon bald bewegten sich die zwei im Einklang mit der Musik.

„My Lady, ich kann nur um Entschuldigung bitten für mein rüpelhaftes Verhalten von vorhin. Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht verärgern..."

„Ich vergebe Ihnen..." Ihre Stimme war sanft und melodisch. „Unter einer Bedingung."

Eine Augenbraue hob sich, ebenso wie ein Mundwinkel. „Und die wäre, My Lady?"

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten ebenfalls. „Ich möchte Euren Namen wissen, werter Herr!"

„Mein... Mein Name ist... Kaze... Lord Kaze Tennoo(1) zu Ihren Diensten, Lady...?"

Die junge Frau lächelte ihn an. „Lady Mizuko Kaioo(2). Es ist mir eine Ehre, Lord Tennoo." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie neugierig hinzu: „Darf ich fragen, weshalb Sie hier auf dem Mond sind?"

Als sie sah, wie ihr Gegenüber erneut eine Augenbraue hob, schlich sich eine ihr unangenehme Röte in ihr Gesicht und sie senkte die Augen. „Verzeihung... Ich wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen..."

Lord Tennoo lachte leise und legte Lady Kaioo einen Finger unter ihr Kinn. Mit leichtem Nachdruck hob er ihren Kopf und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich verzeihe Ihnen... Wenn Sie mich Kaze nennen..." Als sie schüchtern nickte, funkelten seine Augen und er beugte sich noch näher an die junge Frau heran. „Ich bin hier als Begleitung und Schutz der Prinzessin Uranus." Seine Stimme strich leicht über ihre Wange und Lady Kaioo schloss für einen Augenblick ihre Augen ob dieses Gefühls.

„Kaze..." Sie probierte aus, wie der Name auf ihrer Zunge klang und lächelte. „Aber dann müssen Sie mich Mizuko nennen."

Der junge Mann nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Lady Mizuko."

* * *

Es war spät, als Lord Kaze Lady Mizuko zu ihrem Zimmer geleitete. „Danke für den wundervollen Abend, My Lady." Er küsste ihre Hand und hielt sie länger fest als nötig, doch Lady Mizuko schien dies nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, sie bedauerte sogar, dass dieser Abend bereits zu Ende war. „Sehe...", sie räusperte sich nervös, „Sehe ich Sie morgen wieder?" Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Mannes. „Das würde mich sehr freuen, Lady Mizuko." 

Keiner von beiden bemerkte die Gestalt im Schatten, die Lady Mizuko mit hasserfülltem Blick anstarrte.

„Das wirst du bereuen... bitter bereuen..."

Die Worte klangen unheilvoll in der Dunkelheit, doch weder Lord Kaze noch Lady Mizuko hörten sie...

* * *

„Lady Mizuko?" Ein dumpfes Klopfen ertönte und Mizuko wandte sich zur Tür um. „Ja bitte?" Lord Kaze spähte zur Tür hinein und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Mizukos Gesicht ab. „Lord Kaze! Wie geht es Euch?" Mizuko stand auf, um ihren Besucher zu begrüßen. 

„Jetzt, da ich Euch gesehen habe, geht es mir sehr gut.", sagte Kaze lächelnd und überreichte Mizuko eine weiße Rose. Sie errötete und wandte sich schamhaft ab, denn es war ihr unangenehm, dass ihr Körper so offensichtlich auf Lord Tennoo reagierte. „Sagt, Lady Mizuko, würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und mich zu einem Picknick begleiten?" Er deutete aus dem Fenster und Mizuko sah, dass die Stallburschen bereits zwei Pferde aus dem Stall geführt hatten und nun sattelten. Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich liebe Pferde!" Kaze grinste verschmitzt. „Ich weiß."

„Lust auf ein Wettrennen?", rief Mizuko lachend zu dem neben ihr reitenden Mann zu und gab noch während sie die Worte aussprach ihrem Pferd die Sporen. Ihre langen Haare wehten im Wind und Kazes Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er sie lachen hörte. „Wie eine Göttin...", murmelte er leise, ehe er sein Pferd ebenfalls antrieb und Mizuko verfolgte.

„Wow..." Mizuko blickte sich staunend um. Kaze hatte sie zu einem versteckt gelegenen Garten geführt, in dem unzählige Rosen in allen Farben blühten. Der Duft war überwältigend und Mizuko hatte das Gefühl, schwindelig zu werden. „Das ist ein wunderschöner Anblick.", sagte sie leise und schaute Kaze voller Glück an. „Ja.", erwiderte der ernsthaft, wandte seinen Blick jedoch keine Sekunde von Mizukos Gesicht ab. Blut stieg in ihr Gesicht und überzog ihre Wangen mit einer sanften Röte, als ihr bewusst wurde, was Kazes Worte implizierten. Sie entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm und grinste schelmisch. „Und, wann gibt's jetzt endlich das versprochene Picknick?" Kaze lachte laut und nahm Mizukos Hand. Er führte sie zu einem großen Baum, in seinem Schatten war bereits eine Decke ausgebreitet und ein prall gefüllter Picknickkorb wartete darauf, von den beiden erkundet zu werden.

Erst als sich der Tag dem Ende neigte, kehrten Mizuko und Kaze von ihrem Ausflug zurück. Niemand schien sie vermisst zu haben – bis auf eine Person! Die junge Frau bemerkte die Blicke, die sich Mizuko und Kaze heimlich zuwarfen und die Eifersucht entbrannte heiß in ihr. So formte sich in ihr ein hinterhältiger Plan, der nichts Gutes verhieß...

* * *

„Guten Morgen, My Lady." Lord Kaze begrüßte Lady Mizuko mit einem Handkuss, was die junge Frau erröten ließ. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jeder würde sie anstarren und es war ihr unangenehm. „Guten... Morgen... My Lord...", begrüßte sie ihn leise. „Darf ich Sie in den Garten zu einem kleinen Spaziergang entführen?" Sie nickte schüchtern. Er nahm ihren Arm und geleitete sie in die Parkanlage. Mittlerweile war über eine Woche vergangen und Mizuko war sich bewusst, dass ihre Gefühle für Lord Kaze mehr waren als nur von freundschaftlicher Art. 

Noch immer hielt er ihren Arm, als sie durch den Park gingen und schien keine Absicht zu haben, sie sobald wieder loszulassen. Kaze war jedoch schweigsamer als sonst und Mizuko machte sich Sorgen, ob es vielleicht an ihr liegen könnte.

„Lord Kaze...?"

Kaze blickte überrascht auf und sah sich um. Mizuko war einige Schritte hinter ihm stehen geblieben und blickte nervös zu Boden. „Lady Mizuko?" Er trat an sie heran und sah, dass Mizuko zitterte.

„Lady Mizuko!" Erschrocken zog er sie in seine Arme und presste sie an sich. „Lady... Mizuko... Was ist los? Was bedrückt euch?" Sanft hob er ihr Gesicht an, Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Es betrübte ihn, die sonst so fröhliche Lady Mizuko in dieser Verfassung zu sehen. „Lord... Kaze...", wisperte Mizuko und versuchte mühsam, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange entlang rann. Kaze wischte sie mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig fort und bemerkte, wie weich ihre Haut doch war.

„Bitte...", bat er flehendlich, „Bitte, Lady Mizuko, verratet mir, was Euch bedrückt?"

Mizuko schluckte. Konnte sie Lord Kaze wirklich von ihren Gefühlen, ihren Sorgen und Ängsten berichten?

Seine Augen blickten sie voller Verständnis an. Und, konnte es sein? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sich in seinen Augen noch mehr widerspiegelte als nur Verständnis?

Mizuko wusste es nicht genau, aber sie wusste, dass sie Kaze die Wahrheit sagen musste. Diese Unwissenheit würde sie sonst noch um den Verstand bringen. Also holte sie noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.

„Lord Kaze... Ich..." Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an und dies gab ihr die Kraft, mit ihrem Geständnis fortzufahren. „Ich muss Euch etwas gestehen, Lord Kaze... Ich... Ich weiß, dass es sich nicht schickt, doch ich kann nicht... Ich muss..." Nervös drehte sie sich um und wandte ihm ihren Rücken zu. „Bitte, sagt jetzt nichts. Ich kann verstehen, wenn Ihr mein Verhalten als unschicklich und unverschämt anseht, doch ich muss es Euch einfach sagen, sonst zerreist es mich innerlich. Lord Kaze, ich... Ich habe mich... in Euch..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Kaze hatte sie herumgewirbelt und starrte sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Mizuko..." Seine Stimme klang atemlos. „Mizuko... Ich... Du... Ich..." Nun stotterte auch er und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen.

„Kaze...", wimmerte Mizuko leise, „Bitte... Küss mich..." Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht zuende gesprochen, als sich seine Lippen hungrig auf die ihren pressten. „Oh Mizuko...", murmelte er leise gegen ihre Lippen, „Du ahnst nicht, wie lange ich mich danach gesehnt habe..."

Mizuko lächelte. „Oh doch, dass kann ich mir gut vorstellen." Kaze lachte und wirbelte Mizuko herum. Sie lachte voller Freude ebenfalls laut auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Seine eine Hand strich liebevoll über ihren Rücken, die andere ruhte an ihrer Hüfte. „Ich liebe dich, Mizuko!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und beobachtete erfreut, wie sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung weiteten. „Ich liebe dich auch, Kaze...", hauchte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

* * *

„Lord Tennoo! Königin Selenity erwartet Euch im Thronsaal. Sie sagt, es sei dringend!" Ein aufgeregter Page fing Kaze und Mizuko am Palasteingang ab. Mizuko schaute ihn verwundert an, doch er wirkte ebenso überrascht wie sie selbst. Der Page führte sie in den Thronsaal, wo Königin Selenity bereits auf Kaze wartete. Ebenso wie eine junge Frau mit wilden roten Locken. 

„Beryl..." Kazes Miene verfinsterte sich, als er die Frau erkannte. Sie war ihm nur zu gut bekannt, allerdings war es keine angenehme Erinnerung. Seit langem hatte Beryl ihn bedrängt, wo sie nur konnte, sie hatte ihn verfolgt und versuchte immer, ihn in prekäre Situationen zu bringen, um eine mögliche Hochzeit mit ihm zu erzwingen. Kaze fragte sich, was Beryl sich nun wieder ausgedacht hatte und warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Mizuko, die ein wenig Abseits stand und Beryl verstohlen musterte. Er konnte an ihrem Blick ablesen, was sie von ihr hielt und trotz der Situation zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht.

„Königin Selenity...", er kniete nieder und auch Mizuko machte einen Knicks, um der Herrscherin des Mondes ihren Respekt zu zollen.

„Lord Tennoo! Lady Kaioo!" Königin Selenity deutete ihnen an, sich aus ihren Positionen zu erheben. „Lord Tennoo, weshalb ich Euch habe rufen lassen... Lady Beryl hier...", sie winkte die Rothaarige heran, „Hat sich an mich gewandt. Sie behauptet, Ihr hättet ihr nachgestellt, sie bedrängt und..." Die Königin räusperte sich dezent und blickte Kaze an. „Kurzum, sie behauptet, von Euch schwanger zu sein und verlangt, dass Ihr sie zu einer ehrbaren Frau macht, damit dass Kind nicht als Bastard aufwächst!"

Mizuko war geschockt und starrte die Königin fassungslos an. Sollte sie sich tatsächlich so in Kaze getäuscht haben? War er wirklich jemand, der Frauen nur ausnutzte und sie verließ, sobald er seinen Spaß gehabt hatte?

Kaze hingegen schaute die Königin amüsiert an. „Nun, das ist ja mal etwas ganz neues, _Lady_ Beryl." Er betonte ihren Titel besonders deutlich, um ihr zu zeigen, was er von ihr hielt. Königin Selenity hob eine Augenbraue ob dieser Antwort und Beryls Miene verfinsterte sich. Sie fürchtete, dass Kaze doch noch eine Möglichkeit fand, sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

„Und wann bitte soll ich sie geschwängert haben?" Kazes Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Beryl trat hastig vor und blickte Königin Selenity an. „Es war vor zwei Monaten, bei einem Bankett zu Ehren der Prinzessin Uranus." Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Kaze, wohlwissend, dass er vor zwei Monaten auf dem Bankett anwesend gewesen war. Sie grinste innerlich.

Kaze blickte Mizuko an und sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er seufzte leise. Gerade wähnte er sich noch im Glück, da brach das Unheil in Gestalt dieser rothaarigen Hexe über ihn und Mizuko herein. Er wollte nicht, dass Mizuko unter diesen Gerüchten leiden musste, deshalb entschied er sich, sein Geheimnis preiszugeben.

„Diese Behauptung ist eine Lüge. Sollte Beryl tatsächlich schwanger sein, so ist dieses Kind in keinem Fall von mir."

„Und weshalb nicht, Lord Tennoo? Könnt Ihr Beweise dafür erbringen?" Die Königin hatte sich auf ihrem Thron leicht aufgerichtet. Sie wünschte es Lord Tennoo, und wie es schien auch Lady Kaioo, sehr, dass er nachweisen konnte, dass nicht er der Vater des Kindes war.

„Ja, das kann ich.", erwiderte Kaze mit fester Stimme. Er blickte Mizuko mit traurigem Blick an. „Es tut mir leid, Mizuko, ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass du es auf diese Weise erfährst..."

Mizuko sah ihn fragend an.

Kaze seufzte erneut und blickte Königin Selenity an. „Meine Königin, bitte verzeiht mir..." Er streifte seine Jacke ab und begann, sein Hemd zu öffnen. Nicht nur die Augen der Königin und Mizukos waren auf ihn gerichtet, sondern auch die von Beryl. Mittlerweile hatte sie doch ein wenig Angst bekommen, dass ihr wohl ausgedachter Plan scheitern könnte.

„Kaze!" Mizuko war rot im Gesicht, als sich ihr Geliebter entkleidete und wandte sich schamhaft ab.

Beryls Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und sie ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Mizuko...", sagte, Kaze leise, „Ich liebe dich! Bitte, vergiss das nicht..."

Dann fiel sein Hemd zu Boden.

* * *

Alle drei Beteiligten blickten Kaze überrascht, ja, fast schon geschockt an. 

Statt eines durchtrainierten Männerkörpers verbarg das weite Hemd den sinnlichen Körper einer Frau!

Kaze schaute Beryl spöttisch an. „Und, _Lady_ Beryl, behauptet Ihr nun immer noch, ich sei der _Vater_ Eures Kindes?"

Beryl wurde vor Scham und Verlegenheit ob ihrer aufgedeckten Lüge rot im Gesicht und suchte nach Worten, doch Königin Selenity brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Lord Tennoo... Oder wie auch immer Ihr heißen mögt... Was hat das Ganze zu bedeuten?" Ihre Stimme erklang laut in dem Raum und Kaze zuckte zusammen. So unerschrocken er sich auch immer gab, eine wütende Königin des Mondes war nichts, womit er gern konfrontiert wurde.

„Meine Königin, bitte verzeiht mir meine Täuschung. Ich hatte keinesfalls die Absicht, Euch oder Euch, Lady Mizuko...", fügte er mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf die junge Frau hinzu, „Zu täuschen. Es ist nur... Ich bin..." Er suchte nach Worten.

„Heraus damit, Lord Tennoo, sagt uns endlich, wer Ihr seid." Königin Selenitys Worte ließen keine Widerrede zu.

Kaze kniete vor ihr nieder. „Meine Königin, Sailor Uranus meldet sich zum Dienst!"

* * *

„Bitte Mizuko, lass mich die Sache erklären!" Verzweifelt versuchte Uranus die junge Frau aufzuhalten. Die wirbelte wütend herum, als die Blondine sie am Arm festhielt. „Lass mich los!", zischte sie wütend und riss sich los. 

„Nein!" Uranus drängte sie gegen die Wand. „Ich will, dass du mir zuhörst. Bitte, danach kannst du gehen, wohin du willst, aber lass mich bitte erklären, warum ich mich so verhalten habe,_Neptun_!"

Die Augen ihres Gegenübers weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Schreck.

„Ja, ich weiß, wer du bist, Mizuko. Also bitte, hör' mir zu." Uranus blickte die junge Frau an und seufzte erleichtert auf, als diese kaum merklich nickte. Nervös fuhr sich Uranus durch die kurzen Haare. Mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte sie Neptun dann, weshalb sie sich als Mann ausgegeben hatte.

„Und ich habe dich nicht angelogen, als ich dir sagte, dass ich zum Schutz der Prinzessin Uranus hier sei. Es ist die Wahrheit, 'Kaze' ist eine Identität zu meinem Schutz, zum Beispiel wenn ich nicht gestört werden will oder dem Palastleben entfliehen will... Ich dachte, du würdest mich verstehen. Immerhin hast du dich auch als jemand anderes ausgegeben..." Mit diesen Worten beendete sie ihre Erzählung und schaute Neptun flehentlich an. Neptun wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte und blickte zu Boden. Nach einer Weile hob sie ihren Kopf und sah die Blondine an.

„Aber ich habe dich nicht im unklaren darüber gelassen, dass ich eine Frau bin!"

Neptun klang enttäuscht und verletzt. Uranus blickte sie lange an und musste schlucken, als sie sah, wie sich Tränen in den Augen ihrer Geliebten formten. „Oh Neptun...", murmelte sie leise und zog die junge Frau in ihre Arme. Diese presste sich eng an Uranus, denn auch wenn Neptun noch immer wütend über dieses Versteckspiel war, ihr Körper folgte seinen ganz eigenen Regeln.

Liebevoll strich Uranus Neptun über den Rücken. „Ich liebe dich, Neptun.", flüsterte sie leise und küsste sanft die wallenden Haare der jungen Frau.

„Ich... Ich...", stotterte Neptun und befreite sich mühsam aus der Umarmung. „Ich brauche.. Zeit... Um darüber nachzudenken... Ich dachte, du wärst ein Mann... Ich weiß nicht, ob... Ob ich eine Frau lieben kann..." Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang und ihre Stimme brach beinahe. Uranus blickte sie traurig an, als Neptun sich von ihr entfernte und eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange entlang.

* * *

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Neptun gegen ihre Zimmertür. Sie war verwirrt und aufgewühlt ob der Geschehnisse des Tages. _'Kaze ist eine Frau... __Sailor Uranus..._' Neptun schloss die Augen und versuchte, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Doch es gelang ihr nicht... 

Den ganzen restlichen Tag versuchte Neptun, sich über ihre Gefühle gegenüber Uranus klar zu werden. Sie nahm ein heißen Bad, um sich zu entspannen, doch es half nichts. In der Nacht lag sie schlaflos in ihrem Bett und wälzte sich nur unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. „Uranus...", flüsterte sie leise in die Stille hinein. Neptun erinnerte sich an die letzten Tage und wie wohl und geborgen sie sich in Uranus' Nähe gefühlt hatte. Noch nie war sie in der Gegenwart eines Mannes – gut, einer als Mann verkleideten Frau – so gelöst gewesen. Sie konnte einfach sie selbst sein und mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, was sie wollte!

Sie liebte Uranus!

Auch wenn diese sich als Mann ausgegeben hatte, Neptun liebte sie. Schlicht und einfach. Und morgen würde sie es ihr sagen!

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen fand Neptun endlich den ersehnten Schlaf und in ihren Träumen war sie bereits wieder mit Uranus vereint.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Neptun bereits vor Sonnenaufgang wach und tigerte unruhig in ihrem Zimmer hin und her. Sie machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie Uranus auf ihr Bekenntnis reagieren würde, denn immerhin hatte Neptun – das musste sie sich eingestehen – Uranus am vorigen Tag einige Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die sie gar nicht so gemeint hatte. Sie schluckte und bat inständig, dass Uranus ihr wenigstens zuhören würde. 

Nervös stand sie vor der Tür zu Uranus' Zimmer. Neptun holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie leise anklopfte. Keine Reaktion. Sie klopfte noch einmal lauter. „Uranus? Bist... Bist du da? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden!" Neptun wartete einige Sekunden und klopfte ein drittes Mal an. „Bitte Uranus, ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen. Bitte hör' mich an!" Als sie immer noch keine Antwort bekam, sank sie niedergeschmettert vor der Tür nieder.

„Es tut mir so leid...", schluchzte sie, „Meine Worte von gestern... Ich hab' sie doch nicht so gemeint! Ich liebe dich doch! Bitte, du musst mir glauben... Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du ein Mann oder eine Frau bist, ich liebe deine inneren Werte, deine Persönlichkeit, deinen Charme, deinen Humor... Und nicht dein Äußeres!" Neptun fuhr sich müde über die Augen und flüsterte verzweifelt: „Ich liebe dich, Uranus."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Neptun!"

Mit einem leisen Schrei drehte Neptun sich um. Uranus trat aus dem Schatten, in dem sie sich bisher verborgen hatte, hervor und blickte die junge Frau, die zusammengesunken vor ihrer Tür kauerte, liebevoll an. Sie beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm Neptun in ihre Arme. „Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist." Uranus hauchte Neptun einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie ich ohne dich leben soll..." Neptun sah die Blondine mit tränenverhangenem Blick an und Uranus lächelte. „Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von mir selbst fehlte. Aber als ich dich getroffen habe, Neptun, wurde mir klar, dass _du_ der fehlende Teil meiner Seele bist. Ich liebe dich, Neptun, mehr als alles andere." Ein Finger unter Neptuns Kinn hob deren Kopf an und Uranus schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Sie sah das stumme Einverständnis und verlor mit einem Mal jegliche Kontrolle. Hungrig presste sie ihre Lippen auf die Neptuns. Diese wimmerte zunächst ob der stürmischen Reaktion der anderen Senshi, doch schon bald kam sie ihr mit gleichem Enthusiasmus entgegen. Uranus wähnte sich im siebten Himmel und verlor jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum. Neptun ging es ähnlich und die beiden gaben sich ihren Gefühlen hin.

Erst das mehrfache Räuspern eines verlegen drein blickenden Pagen ließ die beiden auseinanderfahren. Peinlich berührt stand Neptun auf und zog Uranus mit sich. Selbst das Gesicht der sonst so unerschütterlichen Blondine wurde von einer feinen Röte überzogen und der Page konnte den beiden nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ver... Verzei... Verzeihung...", stotterte er, „Aber Königin Selenity möchte Sailor Uranus sprechen..."

Neptun folgte Uranus in den Thronsaal, worüber die Königin keineswegs erstaunt erschien. „Uranus... Lady Mizuko...", begrüßte sie die beiden mit einem Lächeln, „Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr Eure Konflikte beigelegt."

Neptun errötete, doch Uranus grinste nur nickend. Sie stupste Neptun leicht in die Seite und diese warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Dann trat Neptun einige Schritte vor. Königin Selenity hob fragend die Augenbraue und Neptun kniete nieder.

„Verzeiht mir, meine Königin, aber auch ich habe mich als jemand ausgegeben, der ich nicht bin." Zögernd blickte sie auf. „Meine Königin, mein Name ist nicht Mizuko... Ich bin... Sailor Neptun!"

„Oh..." Eine verblüffte Königin sah die beiden Senshi an. „Das nenn' ich aber mal eine Überraschung..."

Uranus biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht loszulachen, denn die Königin blickte in diesem Augenblick einfach zu komisch drein.

„Nun...", sagte Selenity nach einer Weile, „Ich bin froh, dass ich nun endlich die Wahrheit weiß. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass nicht noch weitere Enthüllungen folgen werden." Scharf sah sie die beiden Senshi an, die unter dem Blick schamhaft ihre Köpfe senkten. „Aber ich muss auf einer Sache bestehen – die Beziehung zwischen Euch muss geheim bleiben, zumindest zunächst. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt, denn Ihr wisst, dass den Senshi eine Beziehung generell verboten ist. Uranus, Neptun, ich weiß, dass ich viel von Euch verlange, doch es ist auch zu Eurem Besten. Wenn ein potentieller Feind von Eurer Beziehung erfährt, seid Ihr angreifbar, denn er könnte Eure Liebe zueinander ausnutzen, um die Senshi auseinander zu bringen. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt meine Sorgen verstehen..." Müde schaute die Königin die beiden Senshi an. Weder Uranus noch Neptun sahen besonders glücklich aus, doch schweren Herzens nickten sie. Sie wussten, dass die Sicherheit des Universums auf Königin Selenitys Schultern lastete, aus diesem Grund stimmten sie zu, ihre Liebe nur im Verborgenen auszuleben...

* * *

Die Jahre vergingen und die Liebe zwischen Uranus und Neptun wurde von Tag zu Tag nur noch stärker. Schließlich konnten – wollten – sie ihre Beziehung nicht länger geheim halten und traten auch in der Öffentlichkeit als Paar auf. Die meisten Menschen waren empört und lehnten diese Beziehung als unnatürlich ab, doch Prinzessin Serenity freute sich für ihre beiden Freunde und brachte die Spötter bald zum Schweigen. Nicht zuletzt auch durch Sailor Uranus drohende Blicke wagte niemand mehr, etwas Schlechtes über die beiden Senshi zu sagen – zumindest nicht, wenn einer der beiden in der Nähe war. 

Auch die anderen Senshi fanden ihr Glück. Prinzessin Serenity und Prinz Endymion, Kronprinz der Erde, verliebten sich unsterblich ineinander und obwohl ihre Beziehung von vielen ebenso kritisch beäugt wurde, konnte niemand die beiden Seelenverwandten trennen. Ihre Liebe sollte die Größte werden, die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Ja, sie überdauerte sogar den Tod...

Die Inner Senshi fanden ihre Partner in den Shitennou des Prinzen – Sailor Merkur und Zoicite, Sailor Mars und Jadeite, Sailor Jupiter und Nephlite, Sailor Venus und Kunzite. Sailor Saturn war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch zu jung für einen Partner und Sailor Pluto... Als Wächterin der Zeit war es ihre Bestimmung, allein zu bleiben.

Lange wagte niemand, den Frieden der Galaxie zu stören und so konnten die Menschen in Frieden leben. Doch missgünstige Erdlinge wollten nicht, dass ihr Prinz die Mondprinzessin heiratete. Unter der Führung von Lady Beryl, die nach der Schmach mit Sailor Uranus ihr Auge auf Prinz Endymion geworfen hatte und ihn unbedingt für sich alleine wollte, zettelten sie einen Krieg an, der viele tausende Menschen das Leben kostete. Beryl bat Queen Metallia um Hilfe, so war sie in der Lage, die Shitennou, die ihrem Prinzen Treue bis in den Tod geschworen hatten, zu hypnotisieren. Denn diese Männer konnten trotz des Krieges ohne Probleme zwischen dem Mond und der Erde hin und her reisen. Niemand schöpfte Verdacht, bis es zu spät war. Sie töteten ihre Geliebten und ebneten Metallia den Weg zum Mond. Beryl, getrieben vom Hass auf die Mondprinzessin und ihre Senshi, war ihre Marionette, doch etwas ging schief. Anstatt Serenity zu töten, traf ihre Attacke Prinz Endymion, der sich vor seine Geliebte warf, um sie zu schützen. Serenity, die jedoch wusste, dass sie ohne ihren geliebten Prinzen nicht mehr leben konnte, stieß sich sein Schwert durch die Brust und folgte ihm in den Tod.

Die Outer Senshi konnten nur hilflos zuschauen, denn es war ihnen verboten, in den Krieg einzugreifen. Königin Selenity selbst griff zum letzten Mittel, um Metallia doch noch zu besiegen und nutzte die Kraft des Ginzuishou, um sie zu verbannen. Mit letzter Kraft sandte sie ihre einzige Tochter, deren Seelenverwandten und ihre Senshi in eine, wie sie hoffte, friedlichere Zukunft. Sailor Saturns Sense fiel nieder und läutete das Ende des Silberjahrtausends ein...! »

* * *

Eine Zeitlang herrschte Stille, jeder schien die Geschichte vom Untergang des Mondreiches erst einmal verarbeiten zu müssen. Michiru wischte sich eine heimliche Träne fort, als sie daran dachte, wie sie zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt gewesen war. 

Hotaru spürte die angespannte Stimmung und versuchte, die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Haruka-Papa!", nörgelte sie, „Du solltest mir erzählen, wie du Michiru-Mama kennen gelernt hast und kein Märchen. Dafür bin ich echt schon zu alt." Sie richtete sich auf, um ihre Aussage noch zu unterstreichen. Michiru kicherte leise, als sie Harukas säuerliches Gesicht sah. „Ich hab' dich aber nicht meckern hören, während ich die Geschichte erzählt hab', oder?", fragte Haruka mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und griff nach dem kleinen Mädchen, um sie auf ihren Schoß zu ziehen und zu kitzeln.

„Haruka-Papa... Nei... heiiiiiin...", jappste Hotaru und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus dem Griff der Blonden zu befreien. Die lachte und verstärkte ihren 'Angriff' auf ihre Ziehtochter noch.

Setsuna beobachtete die beiden vom Türrahmen aus und Michiru stand auf. „Hotaru erinnert sich immer noch nicht an ihre Zeit als Sailor Senshi..." Es war keine Frage. Setsuna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir Sorgen machen oder erleichtert sein soll, dass sie jetzt wenigstens eine Weile als ganz normales Kind aufwachsen kann...", flüsterte die grünhaarige Frau leise. Michiru nahm sie in den Arm. Sie wusste, dass Setsuna ihre Ziehtochter wie ein leibliches Kind liebte. „Keine Sorge, wenn die Zeit kommt, wird Saturn erwachen.", sagte sie und lächelte hintergründig, „Aber bis dahin..." Sie zwickte Setsuna in die Rippen und begann, die erwachsene Frau so zu kitzeln, wie ihre Partnerin es mit Hotaru tat.

Bald war das gesamte Haus von lautem Lachen erfüllt und keiner der Insassen verschwendete einen Gedanken an die neue, noch in den Schatten verborgene Gefahr...

Ende

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Es mag euch vielleicht seltsam erscheinen, dass Michiru im Silver Millennium so zurückhaltend und schüchtern war, aber sie wusste ja, dass sie als Sailor Neptun Prinzessin Serenity „versprochen" war. Ihr Leben war also gewissermaßen für sie durchgeplant, sie war für die Sicherheit ihrer Prinzessin und des Mondreiches zuständig. Für Liebe war dort also kein Platz – wie sie dachte. Und als sie 'Kaze' kennen gelernt hat, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich nicht in ihn verlieben durfte, denn diese Liebe würde eine Ablenkung zu ihrem Leben als Kriegerin darstellen und damit die Menschen in Gefahr bringen. Letztendlich waren ihre Gefühle aber stärker und sie hat sich für die Liebe und gegen die reine Pflichterfüllung entschieden. Dennoch wird Michiru, ähnlich wie Haruka, von Zweifeln geplagt, ob sie Uranus sterben lassen würde, um dadurch Usagi zu retten oder ob sie eher ihre Prinzessin...

* * *

(1) „Kaze" ist eine der japanisches Bezeichnungen für Wind, ebenso wie „Tenn'oo" als Bezeichnung für den Planeten Uranus verwendet werden kann (der „moderne" Name Harukas – Tenou – ist einfach nur eine andere Schreibweise) 

(2) Gleiches gilt für Michirus Namen: „Kaio(o)" ist ein japanischer Name für den Planeten Neptun und ihr Vorname „Mizu" bedeutet natürlich Wasser (vgl. Amis Nachname „Mizuno"); ebenso wie „Mizu" in Verbindung mit der angehängten Silbe –iro die Farbe Türkis/Cyan bezeichnet

* * *

Diese FF hab ich für einen FF-Contest geschrieben. Es mag sein, dass es auch andere FFs gibt, die meiner ähnlich sind - ich habe keine Ahnung, da ich bisher noch keine FF über H&M gelesen habe. Doch ich versichere, dass diese FF ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist! Sollte dennoch jemand d. Ansicht sein, ich hätte seine Idee "geklaut", dann bitte ich ihn, sich mit mir in Verbindung zu setzen, damit man die Sache klären kann. 


End file.
